Imperfect
by Sasara Keiko
Summary: Dan aku tau, banyaknya pertanyaan, keraguan, dan ketakutan itu semua tentangku. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku tau dapat meyakinkannya saat ini. / "Mama!" / Oneshot. AU. OOC. DLDR. NejiTen. Mind to Read? [Edited]


**Imperfection**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NejiTen Fiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Berdansalah denganku."

Tangannya mengulur dengan cara yang sebagaimana yang _gentleman_ lakukan. Aku hanya tertawa dengan suara yang cukup keras ditaman yang gelap seperti ini. Aku menerima uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku sangat menikmati waktu seperti ini.

Waktu dimana aku bahkan tidak dapat mengingat waktu ketika bersamanya.

Menari didalam kegelapan remang-remang, dengan tubuhku berada didekapan tangannya yang hangat. Kaki yang telanjang bersentuhan dengan rumput dingin diiringi lagu kesukaan kami berdua. Mata yang saling memuja satu sama lain.

Tak ada malam yang lebih sempurna dari semua ini.

"Aku terlihat seperti wanita yang mengerikan, kau tahu." Aku bergumam pelan yang mana aku kira hanya aku yang mendengar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh Tuhan, Neji, lihatlah!"

Aku memandang diriku sendiri. Baju yang dipenuhi kotoran tanah akibat permainan kami tadi serta rambut yang sangat berantakan diikat asal-asalan. Jika boleh dikatakan, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita gila.

Neji sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis memandang penampilanku. Tapi setelah aku lihat-lihat lagi, ternyata dia malah menyeringai bangga. Aku memukul dadanya pelan sambil merengut.

"Dasar!"

Kini Neji tak dapat menahan tawanya saat dia menyadari aku mengetahui isi pikirannya. Dia mengelus pipiku dengan sangat lembut. Matanya yang sangat indah seperti bulan kini memandangku dalam.

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya."

Mendadak aku merasa wajahku memanas mendengar ucapan manisnya, walau dia mengatakannya dengan nada datar tapi tetap saja membuat hatiku berdebar.

Selanjutnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menarik bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku tertegun sejenak. Logikaku menyuruhku untuk melarangnya melakukan hal ini, tapi hatiku berkata sebaliknya.

Jadi alih-alih mendorongnya dan berusaha mengatakan padanya hal ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku malah semakin menarik tubuhnya, berusaha menyatukan panas tubuh kami. Aku meyakinkan diriku hal ini hanya sebatas ciuman.

Sejujurnya aku hampir saja terlena, ketika tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuhku. Tetapi dengan cepat pikiranku mengambil alih. Aku menyadari waktu yang tidak lagi singkat. Aku melepas pagutan menggodanya. Dia terlihat kecewa ketika aku menarik diri.

Aku menatap jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kiriku.

Sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam.

Aku sudah seharusnya pulang saat ini.

"Pulang?"

Bagai membaca pikiranku dia langsung bertanya tepat sebelum aku mengatakannya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Tapi aku harus ganti baju dulu, kau tau nanti ... "

"Tentu saja, Tenten."

Lagi, dia seakan dapat membaca pikiranku.

Kami pun mengumpulkan barang-barang kami yang tergeletak berserakan. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tinggal ditaman itu kami berjalan menuju mobil Neji.

"Aku ganti baju dimana?"

"Memangnya kau melihat tempat lain yang aman selain mobilku?"

Aku mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban sarkastiknya. Dia pasti merasa cukup kesal karena aku mengajaknya pulang. Walau dia yang mengajak pulang, tapi dia tahu yang sebenarnya ingin pulang adalah aku. Mau bagaimana lagi, tak mungkin aku terus bersamanya semalaman ini.

Neji membalikan tubuhnya memberiku privasi untuk mengganti bajuku. Tapi aku tahu dia hanya menghindar dariku. Dia menghindar agar aku tak menjadi pelampiasan dari rasa kesalnya.

Aku memilih untuk tidak mengganti bajuku sekarang. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk diselesaikan saat ini.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang kekar dari belakang. Dapat kurasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang hanya karena pelukanku.

"Tenten ... "

Aku hanya bergumam menjawab panggilannya. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku, mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan darinya. Sementara itu hembusan napasnya semakin berat. Dia pun memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadapku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, huh?"

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau."

Dia mendengus keras.

"Jangan bercanda."

Aku tertawa keras melihat wajahnya yang sedikit merona dan pandangannya yang berpura-pura melihat kearah lain. Astaga, dia sangat imut! Walau begitu dia pasti akan membunuhku bila mendengar aku mengucapkannya.

"Kau tahu kita bisa lari, Tenten. Keluar dari semua hal yang sangat rumit ini."

Tawaku berhenti seketika. Aku menatapnya lelah.

"Dan meninggalkan mereka? Kau bercanda."

Dia terlihat menghela napas mendengar jawabanku. Aku kembali menyamankan kepalaku di dadanya. Seberapa besar pun aku mencintainya, aku tak akan meninggalkan mereka berdua hanya untuk ikut bersamanya. Hal itu hanya akan menambah rasa bersalahku.

"Yang penting kita dapat bertemu setiap minggunya, apakah itu tidak cukup?" tanyaku lirih.

Aku merasakan tangannya menarik tubuhku erat. Kepalanya dengan nyaman berada diatas pundakku.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu setiap hari."

Rasanya aku hampir menangis mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku juga, Neji. Aku juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya tinggal beberapa blok dan rumah besar bercat putih yang kutempati akan terlihat. Aku mengehela napas perlahan ketika menyadari lagi-lagi waktu yang kupunya bersamanya terasa sangat singkat. Walau kami sudah seharian ini bersama tetapi waktu itu belum cukup. Sama seperti yang dia katakan, aku ingin bersamanya dengan tiap hari.

Tanpa sadar aku menunduk, Neji menatapku lalu dia menyadari apa yang ada dipikiranku.

"Hei, kita masih bisa bertemu hari Kamis kau tau." ucapnya mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Oh, begitu aku menyukai ketika dia melakukannya.

"Aku tau, tapi itu masih 3 hari lagi." ucapku dengan suara kesal, cenderung merengek mungkin? Neji tertawa pelan mendengar kalimatku, yang mana tawanya sangat indah dan menggelitik telingaku.

"Kau harus sabar, Sayang. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Biasanya kau yang lebih bersabar dariku."

Matanya terlihat sendu dan aku benci itu.

Sial, gara-gara ucapanku sekarang malah dia yang terlihat kecewa.

Sebelum sempat aku menjawabnya, kami sudah sampai didepan rumahku. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengamanku, sebelum menyadari Neji menatapku dengan dalam. Aku membalas tatapannya sambil mengelus pipinya dengan pelan. Dia membalas senyumku tipis sambil memegang tanganku.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Kini aku yang tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Aku sangat suka ketika dia mengatakannya sambil menatapku seperti ini. Kami saling memandang satu sama lain dengan cukup lama. Hanya malam ini aku dapat memandangnya dengan sepuasku. Berusaha menuntaskan rasa rinduku dan menyimpan bayangan wajahnya sebelum kami bertemu kembali hari Kamis.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika merasakan wajah Neji mendekat. Dia kembali menciumku. Dengan sangat pelan, seakan aku adalah barang yang sangat rapuh. Aku merasakan semuanya dalam ciuman itu. Kerinduan, kebahagiaan, dan keputusasaan.

Aku merasa sebagian diriku hilang ketika dia menarik dirinya. Matanya menatapku dengan sangat dalam. Aku yakin didalam matanya aku bisa tersesat.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

Aku tau begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya saat ini. Aku tau begitu banyak keraguan dikepalanya saat ini. Aku tau begitu banyak ketakutan dikepalanya saat ini.

Dan aku tau, banyaknya pertanyaan, keraguan, dan ketakutan itu semua tentangku.

Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya mengerti saat ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku tau dapat meyakinkannya saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji. Sejak dulu, sekarang dan selamanya tak akan pernah berubah. Sejak pertama kali kita bisa berlari dihalaman rumah, aku tahu aku sudah mencintaimu. Hingga sekarang dengan keadaan yang serumit ini, aku masih mencintaimu. Dan selamanya bahkan hingga maut memisahkan kita, aku tahu aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Matanya terlihat sedikit melebar, kemudian senyum kembali menghampiri bibirnya. Dia mencium keningku lama.

"Aku seharusnya tau. Maafkan aku yang selama ini begitu bodoh."

Aku menggeleng lalu memeluknya erat. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau mau mampir sebentar?"

Neji mengangguk singkat.

Kami baru saja keluar dari mobil ketika suara yang sangat familiar yang seharian sudah kurindukan terdengar.

"Mama!"

Putri kecilku Kiyokko yang berumur 4 tahun itu berlari dengan semangat dan matanya sangat berbinar melihat keberadaanku. Aku membentangkan tanganku, lalu tangan mungilnya memeluk leherku dengan erat.

"Hai, sayang."

"Mama, aku kangen."

Aku tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan putri kecilku ini. Aku juga sudah sangat merindukannya, walau kami tidak bertemu dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

Tak tahan melihat raut wajahnya yang sangat manis, aku mencium wajahnya berkali-kali. Mulai dari pipinya, hidungnya, keningnya, dagunya dan bibirnya. Dia hanya tertawa geli, tangan mungilnya menahan wajahku, berusaha menghentikan aksi ciuman maut barusan.

"Mama, aku malu! Aku sudah besar dan jangan menciumku seperti anak kecil terus." ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat imut.

"Hm, tapi Mama tidak rela kau besar secepat ini. Kau bahkan rasanya lebih tinggi sejak tadi pagi Mama melihatmu."

Putri manisku hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit bangga.

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan minum susu yang dibeli sama Papa!"

Seketika senyumku memudar. Dan aku merasa hal sekitarku langsung canggung. Begitu juga dengan pria yang berada tepat dibelakangku.

"Eh, Paman Neji?!" teriak Kiyokko dengan suara riangnya saat menyadari ada orang lain bersama denganku. Aku berdiri berusaha memberi ruang bagi mereka. Neji maju lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Halo, Kiyokko."

"Paman yang menculik Mama hari ini ya?"

Aku meneguk ludah mendengar pertanyaan polos putriku.

Berbanding terbalik denganku yang sangat panik dan khawatir, Neji malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kiyokko. Pria itu mengacak-acak rambut Kiyokko dengan gemas.

"Iya, Kiyokko marah ya tadi pagi Paman culik Mama? Besok-besok Paman janji bakal izin sama Kiyokko dulu deh."

"Janji ya, Paman?"

Sebagai balasannya Neji mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang telah dia pegang yang sedari tadi tidak aku sadari.

"Paman punya hadiah untuk Kiyokko."

"Wah, hadiah apa, Paman?" tanya Kiyokko dengan wajah yang sangat kegirangan. Matanya dengan berbinar menatap benda ditangan Neji. Hadiah adalah salah satu hal favoritnya. Neji memberikannya sebuah kotak musik yang didalamnya terdapat figur ballerina.

"Cantik sekali." gumam Kiyokko memandang kagum pada kotak musik tersebut.

"Kau suka?"

Dia mengganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. Neji memberinya pada Kiyokko, gadis kecilku menerimanya dengan hati-hati. Matanya tak sedikit pun beralih dari kotak musik itu.

"Bilang apa, Sayang?" ucapku menegurnya karena begitu tersihir oleh kotak musik yang aku pastikan menjadi benda kesayangannya dalam beberapa jam kedepan.

"Terima kasih, Paman Neji!"

"Sama-sama, Kiyokko."

Kiyokko menarik tanganku membuatku agak sedikit linglung dengan pergerakannya yang sangat lincah.

"Mama, sebentar lagi Papa pulang, ayo jemput Papa kebandara!"

Tanpa disadarinya ucapannya membuat suasana yang yadinya hangat menjadi kembali canggung. Atau setidaknya hanya itulah yang kurasakan.

"Hm, iya. Bagaimana kalo Kiyokko ganti baju dulu? Kiyokko mau kelihatan cantik ketemu Papa 'kan?"

Kiyokko terlihat berpikir dengan wajah manisnya. Kemudian dia mengangguk setuju.

"Kiyokko keatas duluan ya pilih baju sendiri, Kiyokko sudah besar kan? Nanti Mama akan menyusul. Oke, Sayang?"

"Huum! Selamat malam, Paman Neji!"

"Selamat malam, Kiyokko."

Aku benar-benar memperhatikan setiap langkah gadis kecilku itu sampai dia benar-benar masuk. Setelah aku yakin salah satu pelayan mendampinginya, barulah aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada pria yang berada tepat disampingku.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Hn."

Aku mendengus pelan mendengar ucapannya. Huh, dia kembali lagi kesifat dinginnya. Padahal sebelum ini dia sangat manis, sangat mudah tersenyum, jauh dari sifatnya yang irit bicara.

Aku mengantarnya sampai didepan mobilnya. Namun tepat ketika kami berada didepan mobilnya dia berhenti. Baru saja aku mau bertanya ada apa yang salah, dia sudah memotongku.

"Tenten."

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"

"Ya, kau."

Jantungku mendadak berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Aku merasa hawa panas menjalar kepipi. Aku berusaha tertawa walau aku yakin akan terdengar sangat aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yakin dia bukan anakku?"

Neji menatapku dalam. Astaga, tubuhku melemas akibat reaksi dari tatapan matanya dan pertanyaannya. Tanganku menggepal disisi tubuhku. Aku menatapnya putus asa.

"Neji ... "

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya ... "

Aku menghembuskan napasku perlahan.

"Tentu saja kau menyukainya, dia keponakanmu. Dan dia juga sangat menyayangi saudara dari ibunya sendiri."

Aku melihat Neji memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum sendu menatapku. Perasaan bersalah kembali menghampiriku. Aku tak sanggup menyakitinya sebesar itu.

"Tentu saja. Maafkan pemikiran bodohku. Aku pulang dulu."

Aku menarik kemejanya lalu mencium pipinya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, hanya itu yang perlu kau ingat."

Neji tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat favoritnya. Dia memelukku erat, lalu mengecup bibirku dengan cepat. Dia pun masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Aku melambaikan tanganku ketika dia membunyikan klaksonnya, lalu mobilnya melaju dengan cepat. Setelah mobil itu hilang dari pandanganku, tubuhku langsung bergetar menahan isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang sedari tadi aku pendam.

Aku tersenyum sendu.

Bagaimana pun tak ada satu pun orang yang boleh mengetahui rahasia ini, hanya aku. Ya, hanya aku. Tak seorang pun yang dpaat mengetahuinya.

Hanya aku yang tahu bahwa Kiyokko bukan hasil pernikahanku, Hyuuga Tenten dengan suamiku sekarang, Rei Gaara. Hanya aku yang tahu bahwa Kiyokko merupakan hasil hubungan terlarangku dengan Neji. Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan kakak kandungku sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **Halo!**

 **Saya gatau ini apa. *lirik fic diatas* Semoga suka deh yaaa! Kalau ada kesalahan mohon dikoreksi :)**

 **Btw gimana ceritanya? Kerasa gak feel 'nyesek ala-ala'nya? Maaf kalau gak kerasa, ini sudah kemampuan terbesar saya sejauh ini :3 Dan tolong juga jangan minta sequel wkwk. #emangadayangmau #nangisdipojokanatap**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav dan follow! Byeeee xx**


End file.
